No WAY did she start a oneshot collection!
by Kyoko Ryuuzaki-Black Dragon
Summary: Yep, I went there. Sorry that I didn't update my first two stories, but I needed to write FLUFF, darn it! So I'm starting a oneshot/twoshot/short story collection. First is...well...the thoughts of certain characters on certain things.
1. Pov Ayase, Manami, and Kuroneko

DAMMIT. My life CAN'T be this weird has hit a snag…And I need to see some KyousukexKirino love NAO! So why not? Maybe a oneshot romance collection is what Onii-sama ordered~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ayase~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was a perverted Onii-san. There was nothing that could convince me differently, at one time in my life. And for the _N_th time in the last week, I find myself doubting what I once took as pure, irrefutable fact.

_"I am deeply in love with my little sister!"_

He said that once, and I believed it unquestioningly. He was a convenient target to blame, and he MUST have known that it would be an accepted statement. Kirino would have never had such foul things in her possession if not for him. It was all that pervert Onii-san's fault!

Or so I had thought.

A simple comment. That's all it took for the foundation of all I KNEW about my best to be shaken.

_"Damn, that Onii-san is like a whipped housewife. He's so spineless it's almost pathetic."_

The more I look at it, the more I see what it Kanako-chan meant.

Kyousuke may have been perverted, and he may like eroge…but I wonder if he really corrupted Kirino…or did Kirino corrupt him?

The way she looks at him when she knows he's not looking…The way he smiles at her…the way he bends to her every whim…

He's a pervert, right? …But in what way is he a pervert? Kirino gets more joy out of her…"hobby" than he does. I'd be blind not to see that.

But why? Why does he sacrifice so much for her? Was I wrong? Was…was Onii-san the "innocent" pervert? Was Kirino the one behind it all?

…Was Kirino the pervert the whole time?

NO! I won't believe that! It's Pervert Onii-san that is the cause!...I think.

I refuse to believe that my best friend is a pervert…If I don't believe that, then that means both of them lied.

…They both lied…NO! No nononono…Snap out of it, Ayase! Kirino wouldn't lie and let him take the blame for her own!

Would she?

…I…Don't know. The way she treats him…she would, wouldn't she?

Siscon. Pervert Onii-san is called one all the time. And it's true. He never denied it. In fact, he said he was in love with her, and the way he looks at her…it's totally obvious. Unless…

The look he gives Kirino-chan…Kirino-chan gives him the same look. Siscon, Brocon. Sister-lover, Brother-lover. The look they give each other is the same. If Kyousuke Kosaka is a Siscon…then Kirino-chan is a Brocon.

Both are, or neither are…No way.

NO WAY. They can't…surely I'm imagining things! Stupid Pervert Onii-san!

But if it's true…then it would make sense…I knew Kirino would listen to Kyousuke if he talked to her about coming back to Japan. I knew this, but I never questioned why. Did I already know? Am I just in denial?

On or off. Is or Isn't. Siscon and Brocon, or neither.

I don't want to think about it anymore, but now that I've questioned it, I can't stop until I know for sure.

Kirino-chan, pervert Onii-san…Until I know, I refuse to acknowledge that I could be wrong.

Why did you have to say that, Kanako-chan…why did you have to expose what I overlooked….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Manami~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wonder if Kyou-chan knows yet…

Kyou-chan and I have been friends for a long time, but this is something I never expected.

I love Kyou-chan. I'm plain, normal, and safe. But he rejected me, choosing to stay as things were.

But he was willing to change for Kirino. Change for her, his little sister.

I never expected my main competitor for Kyou-chan's heart to be his little sister.

And she does like him. I think…she may even love him. We don't know each other that well, but she was clearly jealous when I came over to their house. I thought she didn't want me to take her big brother away…but maybe that wasn't it. Maybe she was feeling threatened.

Kyou-chan had dirty magazines out that day…and they all had glasses. Kyou-chan has a glasses fetish? But the computer…Why? Why was Kyou-chan playing imouto eroge?

I was serious when I offered to call him Onii-chan…Maybe that was the first clue that he liked his little sister.

…How did it get like this? He acts more like I'm his relative than Kirino! I don't understand it! They lived together! ...Was their relationship really that bad? Did they skip the sibling bond? If that's the case, do I even have a chance?

It doesn't matter…I'll stay with Kyou-chan until he pushes me away. I'll keep dropping hints, and maybe someday, I'll be surprised.

…It may not have much of a chance to happen, but I'll keep hoping…if not, then I'll support Kyou-chan.

Because I love Kyou-chan, and I just want to see him happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kuroneko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It would appear that I struck close to home with my manga that day. Maybe that person didn't sniff senpai's underwear, but the idea is there. That girl would deny it if asked, but she can't fool my all seeing eyes. In fact, she must possess some dark powers herself to have eluded my dark sight. How long has she had that unspoken contract with senpai? I knew that girl had an unmistakable fondness that extended beyond that of two mortal siblings. But I always Saw it as a platonic affection, doomed by the deities to never truly exist in this plane of reality.

Perhaps it is not her who possessed the dark power. Perhaps it was senpai all along.

If it was, then I underestimated him. Not only did he manage to bind my dark core to his own, but he also managed to cover up his bond with that girl.

Either way, they have both bonded to each other, yet by some divine trick, they have bonded to each other in different spots. I may not have had a chance had their bonds been truly solidified and attached to each other as they should.

Or are they? The way they look at each other now is that of two greater beings who have reached a truce. Did they meet each other's bond? I cannot be sure, but they are closer than they once were. The dark look in their eyes as they look to the other seems to reach out, wanting to touch. Their fates are entangled; I knew this when I felt the call of his aura to my own. But to what extent, I cannot be sure.

When that girl left, I could see the bond stretch. But Senpai's bond only grew thicker in response to the distance. Would our ties do the same? Or would they stretch and snap?

That day…I wanted to tell him. I wanted to confess my attraction to him, and see if I could intertwine my fate with his. But that girl…He still chose her. And I could not bring myself to stop him, after hearing the worry in his voice.

He missed Kirino; and it was noticeable. No matter how he may try to hide it, he missed that girl. So I cursed him. He would die if he didn't go all the way; by my hand or that of the darkness, he would fall. But in truth, I don't think cursing him affected the outcome at all.

He is an odd being, walking in light and shadow…yet he draws brings to him from both. How odd that his aura would target his sister…But I suppose it cannot be helped. He is who he is, and his aura is likely no more controllable than mine. If he chooses to bond with that girl, then it will be so. Why he would want to escapes me, so I will be forced to assume that it was not of his own will that such an affection formed.

But still, I cannot stop the sorrow from touching my core. I wish my power, my bond were strong enough to ever come that of that girl and senpai. She is indeed a formidable opponent. She would not be worth being in contact with if she did not match me in a few ways.

I only wish that I could have senpai to myself, without having to fight that girl, but that is impossible.

Unless…it is a common theme in manga, is it not? It is odd, and unorthodox, but still, perhaps it is worth a try.

Perhaps I may yet intertwine my fate with his and bond as that girl did. The only cost to me would be dealing with that girl more often than ever.

However, I think…if it is that girl, I can bear the hardship. There are worse people to be bound to, I'm sure.

I will have to investigate this…"Harem"…concept a bit further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N AKA Kyoko~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, yeah, I know. I SHOULD be writing on "My life CAN'T be this weird!" but I don't have the motivation. And, I'm feeling like fluff, and it's not working with the current chapter of that story. So, I made a oneshot/twoshot/short story collection! Yay Me!

I'll do Saori, Kirino, and Kyousuke later, k?

Sorry for the wrong update!

And sorry it's short.


	2. Take Responsibility Good End

Yeah, I said I'd do Kirino, Kyousuke, and Saori's pov on the relationship between the two siblings, but then I read the latest chapter in "Fleeting Glimpses". Let me air one of my immature traits now.

I.

HATE.

BAD.

ENDINGS.

I cannot stand them. So here's a pointless little short story.

BTW, if you feel any inclination to expand on something I write, feel free. I'm not opposed to people capitalizing on my sporadic imagination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyousuke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I like my sister, Kirino.

I like her a lot more than I should, and it bothers me. Maybe that's why I started pulling back after she came back from America. It took that outburst to make me realize how deep my feelings for Kirino were…But this can't be allowed. I CAN'T fall in love with Kirino! So I started dating others.

Kirino was reasonably disturbed. She started growing colder to be the more I dated. What struck me as odd was that her grades started slipping, and she lost her enthusiasm for modeling and track. Mom and Dad noticed it too, and they questioned me on many occasions on what could be wrong with her. I told them I didn't know, and that was the honest truth. She had her friends, she had her eroge, she had her high paying job, and she had her adoring parents. She survived without me before, so surely she could do it again, I told myself. Weeks passed, and there were nights I was sure I heard crying from the room next to mine. She tried to drag me to her room a couple times, and I put a lock on my door.

Months passed , and she often glared at me from the table. But there was no heat to that glare. She missed me, and it tore me apart. She wanted to have the brother she could count on to do anything for her back, and I knew that if I let myself slip up, I'd never come back to sanity.

Siscon? One time, I could honestly refute that. But now…If I said it wasn't true now, I'd be lying. That empty glare, the longing looks she shot me when I wasn't looking, the anger and sadness that glare held…it carved away at my heart.

A year passed, and Kirino went back to America. Once more, they asked me to go and bring her back, to talk her out of it.

I refused. It was the hardest thing I ever did. To look at my parents in the eye and tell her it was her dream, that I had pulled her back right after she had beaten the fastest elementary school student in the world…I would not do so again.

My feelings…my TRUE feelings in the matter must never be known. I can't…I can't allow myself to slip back into loving Kirino like that. I can't…

In the end, Dad went to bring her back.

She said no. Dad told her that he would bring her back by force if need be, that he would stop paying her way, that he would burn her eroge collection…

Still, she refused. He came back looking weary, and upset. Dad, strict, militant, and powerful Dad…had failed where I once succeeded. The glare he shot me was frightening, but it was also saddened. We got in a fight that night, and he hit me more than once. We went to bed angry after he threatened to disown me.

The next day, he apologized.

And then…he begged me to tell him how I got her to return. I told him that I had just told her how much I missed her, and that I was lonely without her around.

….Now that I think about it…Everything I said…Was true that day.

_"I don't care about your problems! Got a problem with that? Just come home…If you don't…I might die…"_

And I think I am dying. My life seems so empty now…I can fake affection for many of the girls I date, but only a few can bring that dying ember of true affection back to life. It's been like this ever since I cut ties with her. It's horrifying to know that my heart is dying because I refuse to accept that I LOVE Kirino like that…

Kirino stayed in America for a couple more months, then came home…she had no reason to stay. She was dropped from the program, as her enthusiasm had dropped far enough that she couldn't keep up.

She was heart broken. When she returned home, my parents, who had been waiting so eagerly, almost wished she hadn't. She was…hollow. It was as if the light in her had been sucked out.

Not even Saori and Kuroneko could pull her out if it. She gained a little bit of her old self back, but it was never the same.

Saori was strange after that. She always seemed so full of life, but the way she looked at me…made me feel like she wished to crush me underfoot like a bug at times. She was upset with me, and she blamed me for it.

Kuroneko was the same. She had a subtle anger at me, her cutting comments just as frequent as her looks of disappointment. It gradually fell out of contact with them, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them.

Ayase always hated me, but she could no longer reach Kirino. She blamed me, accusing me of doing something unspeakable to Kirino. My answer disturbed both of us. I didn't mean to say it, it just happened.

_"If that's what you think, then go ahead and think it. It doesn't change or help anything…"_

But they were nothing compared to Kirino. When I had seen her, I could have died. The pain in her eyes was crystal clear to me, but the rage was more evident. I felt scorned at home. Mom and Dad also blamed me, somehow. When I was home, Kirino would only glare at me. The anger in her eyes when she knew I had been out on a date was horrible, but the raw pain was what hit me hardest.

I moved out, got a job, and met a girl. She was…a difficult girl. She could be sweet, but was just as likely to kill me as kiss me. She liked me, but she had a violent way of showing it. I'm sure at times I could have sued for assault, and probably won. The incident when she hit me with a frying pan and sent me to the hospital for stitches stands out in my mind.

I didn't love her. I never did. But she made me feel, made me want to be kind to her, to help her with her problems.

Why?

Because she reminded me of Kirino.

The long hair, the blue eyes, the violent Tsundere tendencies…It reminded me of my sister. By now, I was rather good at faking my affection, and I think she was using me just as much as I used her, abet for different reasons.

I never did sleep with her. I couldn't. In the back of my mind, I had an unconscious fear…the fear of saying the wrong name at the worst time. How would I explain it? How would you excuse saying your sister's name at the climax with another girl? She acted like the fact that I never touched her sexually didn't bother her, even saying it was a good thing that I knew how to control my obvious perversion. And I am a pervert. Only a pervert loves his younger sister, right? But it bothered her, I think. I managed to convince her I was the "no sex until marriage" type, and I think she bought it. Not before she wondered if I was gay, but that doesn't matter.

Once I proposed to her, though, I knew I had to work on my fears. I counted down the days in the way a man on death row would count down the days to his execution.

Come to think of it, that's a valid description. Because that day…My heart will die. I knew it well. The moment I said "I do"…The moment I said that one lie, in front of the priest, the moment I finished breaking my own heart, as my family, as KIRINO watched…that was the day Kyousuke Kosaka would die.

But perhaps it was not meant to be. Maybe it wasn't my time to die. Divine intervention interfered as I was pulled into my own apartment by force, a ghost of my past giving me no chance to protest as she closed and locked the door behind her. It wouldn't matter, as no one comes to see me at home anyway.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID aniki…."

"K-Kirino?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kirino~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How did it come to this? STUPID ANIKI! Why…why couldn't you be the proper siscon pervert and take responsibility?

I was…so happy to hear Aniki had missed me that much…He missed me enough to come to America to get me, even if he had to drag me back by force. Those tears he cried were gross. Had he no shame? …But it still touched me. The siscon maybe gross, but he's MY Onii-chan. Anyone who wants to interfere will have to deal with me.

It's his fault for being so nice to me, even if he's a gross perverted siscon aniki…Because he made me like him.

I have…a confession to make. I lied to him. I lied to him when I said I had no ulterior motive for liking Imoto Eroge.

Just because HE'S shamelessly gross doesn't mean I should lower myself to his level, right? …I always loved Aniki…but…

My eroge…is his replacement. I-It's not like I lusted after him or anything! That's absurd! But…it started…I could imagine him doing all the things I chose for the player in the eroges…and imagine myself in the little sister's place. D-Don't get me wrong! I don't just lust after him…It may have started like that, but the more I get to know him…as I watch all he does for me, and all he was willing to sacrifice…I couldn't help it. DAMN him and his kind, siscon heart! He better take responsibility for this…He's making me think such indecent and gross things…

I was sure he was going to take responsibility when I came back…after he admitted he missed me, I felt like I could fly. I was giddy, and I was happy. I felt weightless, like if I jumped, I'd soar above the clouds…DANM YOU, ANIKI! Making me think such pointless things!

When I ran, the weightlessness followed, and I managed to beat her. I had to. It was that simple. Aniki was watching, so I had to win!

Then it want downhill. Someone rigged the game! Aniki wasn't supposed to go from Sister Love: Infinity+ and Perversion: Infinity+ to the negative zone! At this rate, I'll get a bad end!

No matter what I did, the Sister Love score kept dropping! Why? Was I making bad choices? What was going on? I can't figure it out! He was fine before! What changed? Damn you, stupid Aniki!

After seeing a glimpse of his affection, eroge was losing it's effectiveness. I was…I wanted to feel his touch…stupid Aniki…how could you do this to me? This isn't how it's supposed to go! Aniki was supposed to admit he was a siscon by now, not act like he hated me again!

Then…he did the unforgivable…he started going out with other girls! WHY? Was I not enough for him? Did he actually hate me now? He won't even let me into his room now…what did I do, Aniki? What did I do wrong? Tell me! Please…tell me…stupid Aniki…

If you are going to play like that, then I'll play like that too. I'll date as well. Then I'll laugh when you come crawling back to me, and everything will go back to how they were before.

Or so I thought. He didn't even notice! Damn you, Aniki, don't you care? You're little sister is dating, and you don't have anything to say about it?

It didn't work…By now, I was getting pissed. It defied all the rules! Aniki was supposed to get jealous and demand I not date anymore! Fine. Maybe my siscon Aniki needs to be reminded of how much he actually cares.

I went back to America, to wait for stupid aniki to come for me like before.

He never came. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months. Apparently, Mom and Dad broke before he did. Dad…and Mom…

When Dad came by, I was so angry…Stupid Aniki was supposed to be there, not him! I was so upset that when Dad told me to come home, I flat out told him no. I was scared, but I was more angry than afraid. We got into a fight, and he asked me why I'd come back for stupid Aniki, and not for him…I don't know what I was thinking, or if Aniki's stupidity infected me, but I blurted out something I shouldn't.

_"Because I love him, and he told me he was lonely without me!"_

I don't know if Dad connected the dots or not, but he accused me of being an ungrateful girl, and saying that aniki wasn't the one who supported me.

_"Maybe not financially, but aniki was always willing to listen and try to understand me!"_

Stupid aniki…making me say such stupid things…

Maybe I was being reckless…but as time passed, my resolve weakened. Why? Why doesn't aniki come for me? He loves me, right? He's a siscon, so he has to! He can't do this…not to me…They cut me from the program, months later. Told me to reapply when I was feeling better. I had mixed feelings on the flight back, and when I saw him again, he had changed even more. I know I probably looked horrible, but he…that night, I tried to visit him, but his door was locked again. How could he do this? Why? Why was he doing this?

He continued to ignore me…my eroges no longer provided me any comfort, and I think everyone noticed my depression. Still, he did nothing.

When he moved out, I cried. It was a moment of weakness that I hate myself for, but the tears wouldn't stop…why? Why does he keep betraying me like this? Even when he went to the hospital for stitches because of the violent bitch he seemed so fond of…he never…why won't he look at me? Why? Why? Why?

The day I heard he had proposed…I…I wanted to kill him. How could he? It was the ultimate betrayal…why? Why did he change…

It was a month before the wedding that I decided to act. It was my last appeal…if it failed…there would be consequences.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID Aniki…"

"K-Kirino?"

~~~~~~~**Kyousuke**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kirino~~~~~~~~

"K-Kirino? What are you doing here?" Kirino didn't answer, continuing to mutter under her breath. Without warning, she looked up at him a look of fury etched on her face as she shoved him against the wall. "Kirino, what-MPHH!"

**…Why. Why now? Why is she doing this? Is this some sort of punishment for proposing to a girl I don't love? Why is Kirino kissing me?**

Her lips…they were soft, and felt good against his own. Unbidden, that small spark within him seemed to roar to life, feeding on the contact between their lips as the long dormant and dying heart within him began to beat once more. He tried not to kiss back, he really did, but the hunger within him would not be denied. He needed to taste her lips, craved the contact, and yearned for that which had long been denied to him.

Abruptly as the kiss began, it ended. Kirino was looking down, a humiliated blush on her cheeks. She liked that far too much, she decided.

"How dare you…You really are a siscon, aren't you? HOW DARE YOU! You gross pervert aniki…Admit it! You liked kissing your sister, didn't you? Don't lie! You're a siscon, aren't you?" She yelled at him, clenching her fists. Kyousuke could see anger, but he could tell it wasn't caused by the kiss. She had kissed him, after all. Looking closer, he noticed that she had a slightly hopeful look on her face. It was needy, and pleading with him.

Yes. Admit to being a Siscon.

No. Deny being a siscon.

It was the most important choice he'd ever make, and he had a time limit. Yes, or no? Truth, or lie? He could see the pain she was in, and he knew his own pain had been caused by the distance between them.

"…Break off the wedding, stupid aniki." Kyousuke's eyes widened.

"W-what? I can't just break it off! It's in one month! How would I eve-"

"Break it off, Aniki! It's not a suggestion! Be a man! …Take responsibility, aniki…don't leave me like this…" Kyousuke stifled a gasp. Kirino was looking up at him, tears filling her blue eyes as she looked at him, wordlessly begging him to do as she asked. "Take responsibility, aniki…please…"

"K-Kirino…why…"

"STUPID ANIKI! Why are you so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Do I have to spell it out for you? It's your entire fault!" Kirino began to beat his chest with her fists. Kyousuke was sure that it'd be sore in the morning. "Yo-You…it's all your fault…why did you have to be so kind…" A muffled sob tore its way through her body as she pressed against his chest, and Kyousuke couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.

Aniki…please…tell me the truth…are you…are you the siscon I…

"You…answer me…You liked kissing me, didn't you? You gross pervert…don't lie to me…Admit that you're a siscon…I won't…I won't hate you if you are."

"I…" Kyousuke bit his lip. "You won't? Really? Never? For sure?" Kyousuke would have smiled at his choice of words, had he not been so serious. Kirino stiffened. "I'll never forgive you if you lie…" Kirino felt like killing him again. He was mocking her! She poured her heart out, and he was mocking her! "I…" He had arrived at the slope again. At the bottom lay his happiness, he knew that much. Each inch down he took would make him feel alive again, and each breath would bring him joy. All he had to do was unbind the chains on himself and let go…

"I…I love you, Kirino…I am a siscon."

Kirino froze. The phrase echoed in her head and her heart as the tears increased. "Y-you pervert…how could you say that…how could you admit that so easily…you really are gross…"

Kyousuke couldn't fathom it. That one phrase…suddenly he felt giddy. It was wonderful, like he could flip the world the finger, and laugh as they tried to break him. Fuck the world. Fuck their rules! FUCK EVERYONE! Kirino was HIS, and NO ONE ELSE'S! He didn't know why he started to laugh, or why he was never so happy to be called gross.

"Yes, Kirino, I'm a siscon. And I'm proud of the fact that I'm a pervert. So let's be perverts together, imouto." Kyousuke was suddenly aware that Kirino was squirming, trying to break free. He wrapped his arms around her tighter in response. "Call me what you will, but you made me say it. I'm not the only one who needs to take responsibility."

"…Aniki really is gross…and a pervert…but…but…I guess I should take responsibility…" She tried to fight the smile on her lips, but was failing. So, she did the next best thing. She concealed her smile with her stupid, perverted aniki's lips.

Kyousuke responded to the kiss eagerly, wrapping his arms around her. She was his. And anyone who touched her would face hell when he found out…that he swore.

"A-Aniki…I…" Kirino mumbled, pulling back with a blush. She could see the door to his room, and the bed seemed rather appealing right now…n-not that she'd admit it out loud! She bit her lip and tugged his hand toward the door. He didn't complain, though he looked at her with an 'are you sure' look.

Kirino frowned, tugging again. Surely he wouldn't make her say it! She opened her mouth to speak, and squeaked when his mouth met hers as he picked her up bridal style, carrying her to his room. Things happened so quickly after that. She wasn't sure when he lost his shirt, or why she was holding his pants and her had her bra, but she was finding it hard to care. Moments later, she was looking at something she had only seen in eroge, and even then, it was covered.

"It's…bigger than I expected."

Kyousuke felt the familiar eye-twitch at her comment. It was insulting, but it was so…Kirino, that he couldn't help but smile. "You shouldn't poke fun at it. You should wait until y-" Suddenly, it hit him. Oh….my….god. We are about to…

"W-well…I-I…it's probably good that it's not too big. If it hurts too much then I'll kill you!" Kirino was blushing furiously as Kyousuke smiled nervously, leaning down to kiss her. He was totally unprepared as she reached down to stroke his manhood, making him gasp.

** K-Kirino is…**

He took a deep, shuddering breath as she began to rub him, turning her face away as she did so.

"…Aniki…you…love me, right..?" Kirino seemed unsure, her voice holding a tone of uncertainty.

"I love you, Kirino…I was a fool to try and deny it." Kyousuke confirmed.

"So…if we were to…and I got..p-p-pregnant…y-you would take responsibility, right?"

Kyousuke almost felt his heart stop. He and Kirino…and Kirino got pregnant…and…children…His head was spinning, but the thought of Kirino with a round, full belly with his child in her womb…it wasn't as disturbing as he thought it should have been. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more it appealed to him.

"I would be honored to accept responsibility for it, Kirino…" he said earnestly.

"W-would you break off the wedding if I did?" Kyousuke's heart fell.

"Is that what it's all about? I considered it broken the moment I admitted to loving you. But if that's all this was about, then fine. I'll break it off." He started to pick up his close, when Kirino wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"I didn't mean it like that, aniki…I just…I want to know if you'll stay with me…I-I…I wanted to do this…I'm sorry if you thought it was different."

Kyousuke stopped, hearing the desperation in her voice. "Only if you want to, Kirino…I won't push you."

That evening…Kyousuke and Kirino Kosaka vanished, leaving only a note behind.

_To our parents_

_Please don't worry about Kirino. She's with me, and I'll do everything in my power to protect her. Don't look for us. We'll contact you once we get settled in. I know you probably won't approve, but I really don't care right now. We'll contact you IF you can learn to accept us. If not, then this…is our goodbye. We love you both, and thank you for raising us. We may not agree with your views, but we still love you, and hope you can find it in your hearts to understand._

_To Saori, Kuroneko, and Ayase_

_I'm sure you guys can understand Aniki and I better than our parents in regard to our relationship. Please don't hate Aniki. He's an idiot. But he's going to take responsibility, so I hope we can all go back to the way things were. _

_Ayase, I know you hate Aniki for corrupting me…but you're wrong. Aniki was only trying to save our friendship, and though he was being stupid about it, it's one of his less than idiotic ideas. If you can accept that, then please come visit me with Saori and Kuroneko after Aniki and I get settled in. This has been going on for a while, and I'm still the same Kirino, so…please don't hate us for telling the truth._

_Love,_

_Kirino and Kyousuke Kosaka_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes, I intended to write a lemon. Yes, I chickened out. Maybe if you all want one, I'll work up the nerve to write one for you all…


End file.
